


We're All Hairy

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, Female Identifying reader, Insecurities, female reader because double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  hi love! could i ask for an imagine with bucky where he and the reader (fem reader pls) have been dating for a little while and he wants to get intimate with her but she’s too insecure about her body hair so he reassures her?





	We're All Hairy

“You know I love you, right?”

You nod your head back at him in response, biting your lip out of nerves. You know he loves you, but that doesn’t mean he has to love all of you...and you’re more than a little concerned about showing Bucky your body, particularly your body hair. You never were the girl to sit down and spend hours getting rid of every strand of hair, every stomach hair, every leg hair, every arm hair and so on. It took a large amount of time, it was uncomfortable, it hurt...and it all just grew back within a week or so. But, despite your reluctance to spend the time removing it, you were still self conscious of it.

You were aware that many men had expectations of women as being hairless creatures, and you knew that many found body hair disgusting (only on women of course, the double standard was real), and you worried that Bucky, who had increasingly expressed a desire to sleep with you, would find your body disgusting.

“If you don’t want to have sex, we don’t have to, doll.” He sits down next to you on the bed, turning towards you. You know that he’d go without sleeping with you if you said you didn’t want to, that Bucky was nothing if not considerate and caring. But, you wanted to, that wasn’t the issue and you weren’t sure how to really describe the issue to him.

“It’s not that. I...I want to...I just...” You take a deep breath. This is Bucky. You could talk to Bucky, you’d told him things that you were embarrassed about or ashamed of before. You could talk about this too. “I’m worried that you...that you’ll be disgusted by my body. I have a lot of body hair and I know girls aren’t supposed to or aren’t expected too and...and I’m worried that if you see my body you’ll hate it.”

Bucky takes your hands in his own and pulls you closer, his brow is furrowed and his lips pursed. Its obvious that he's unhappy at your concerns and anxieties, because you shouldn't be. But its hard to let those things go.

“I love you and I couldn't care less about your body hair. I probably shouldn't bring up past relationships, but women didn't do nearly as much shaving in the 40s. I mean legs and underarms? Sure. I dated beautiful women with body hair, I slept with beautiful women with body hair. I'm not going to be disgusted because I don't think I could be. You're my girlfriend. You're beautiful. You're kind. I have hair, you have hair, we all have hair and I would never expect you to shave it all and be uncomfortable for me. You're allowed to be hairy and beautiful, babe."

"I feel like I should be annoyed that you just brought up other women...but I...its actually really reassuring to know that...that you're not bothered by it." To know that he'd seen women with body hair and hadn't thought less of them, that he honestly couldn't give a flying fuck if you had hair on your body or not, if you shave everything or let it grow. He didn't care and that made the thought of showing him your body, being vulnerable with him easier and more appealing.

"I adore you. I think you're beautiful, hot, amazing...if you have hair on your stomach or your legs or your arms or your chest or whatever, I'm not going to be bothered by it...because its you and because you deal with my hairy self, doll."

"You are pretty hairy." You tease him, leaning your head against his shoulder. You might be ready just yet to be intimate, but you were closer than you had been previous. You felt reassured that your body hair was the least of Bucky's concerns or problems and maybe...maybe it was time you worked on learning to love it and your body yourself. So what if you had hair? Everyone did, some people just chose to get rid of it and that was a personal choice, not a necessity.


End file.
